In Service Of The King
by kenokosan
Summary: Set in AU, in Mobius X years later. It's been 5 years since the overthrow of the previous king, but something lurks in the shadows as plots to release King Shadow arise...T to be safe.


_**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic. Just the games, books, and toys.**_

_**A/n-this has been going on in my head, plaguing me to write it and share it with the world. It takes place during the second arc of Sonic Universe. The 'Mobius: 30 years later' **_**one. Set in someone's else's POV. I also used some thing from PSU. Er….on with the story!**

**Ps- I also did some arranging to the story line to make this interesting….;)**

**-/-**

_**What….would you do…to bring your family back**_**?**

**-/-**

'**We end tonight's segment with a look back at what historians are calling The 'Five years of Peace' **a female black cat with purple eye shadow with green eyes began at the end of the news segment.

'**This generation will have no trouble remembering the seemingly endless battles running from the Great War, The Two Robotnik Wars, and the many smaller conflicts in between'** she continued onward giving a small recap of the past 30 years.

'**Our War torn World was then both rescued and conquered in one brutal year by Shadow the Hedg-'** the TV was turned off before the anchor woman was able to continue her segment on the telly. The remote was in the hands of a female ebony hedgehog with cropped hair that was short in the back but slightly longer in the front with three quills sticking out on her forehead with red streaks at the tips and at the side of her face. There was more red streaks on her body that covered her arms, legs, and the outer side of her eyes. Her attire was a full body jump suit that hugged her figure naturally, the color schemes were black, yellow on the cuffs and neckline, and a white streak that extended on her torso down. Her boots were matching with the suit as well as her green eyes glared at the blank screen of the telly.

"Why did you turn it off?" said a comforting, soothing, voice that belong to a pink hedgehog with long pink hair that reached her waist. She was holding two five years old, one of which looked like a mini clone of her but with red eyes. The other was a ebony male with purple streaks in his quills and had green eyes.

"I don't want to hear or watch it anymore mother" replied the one who turned off the telly in a rather rude tone.

"It' been fives year don't you think it's time to-?" but the pink hedgehog was cut off before she had anytime to finish. The Ebony hedgehog marched up to her mother with rage in her eyes.

"And what? Forget about Daddy? Never!" she replied harshly to her mother. Her mother sighed and put the two kids onto the couch and approached cautiously to her eldest child. She placed a hand on her shoulder. The ebony hedgehog flinched a bit, before looking at her mother straight in the eye.

"I understand to what happened to your father. But there's nothing we can do about it. They have him in high maximum security…" her mother said as her ears dropped down.

"Mom…there's a way to help him get out but…your not going to like it" her daughter said taking her mother hand off of her and walking away somewhat.

"What?"

"I…..I met some '_people_' a while ago…..that are planning to break him out see? And well with that I think maybe…..that….."

"By _people_ you mean Lien-Da and the Dark Presence?" her mother interjected as if they were venom.

"Yes….." she said defeated.

"You know how I feel about that woman…" 

"But mom this may be the only way! I mean look at us mom! We've been living in Slums since dad was thrown in prison thanks to King Sonic! You gave birth to Luigi and Marie! Dad doesn't have a clue that they exist! Wanna know why? Because he's been in there for 5 YEARS! GOD DAMN IT!" tears escaped her eyes and trailed down her muzzle.

"I don't care what you say but I'm going to help them get him out…so we can be a family…." she said to her mother coldly.

"Amelia no! You'll be thrown prison or worse! Please! There must be another way!" her mother pleaded with her eldest child. Amelia shook her mead no.

"I spent the last 5 years in this hell hole…I don't want to waste any more time in it!" and she took off running in a black blur out the door, taking only a yellow waist bag with her. Her mother looked at the door of their small home and closed it. The two younger siblings looked at their mother's back and saw that she was trembling somewhat.

"Maybe she's right…" she whispered as she began to break down in tears. The other two kids went to their mother and hugged her.

-/-

In a facility not too far of away from the Castle of Acorn, the black blur ran to it and hid amongst the shadows on the side of the warehouse. Amelia looked to see if anyone followed or was around. Nothing. She knocked a few times in a certain pattern and a hidden door opened for her. She was greeted by a humanoid robot with blue hair and red eyes.

"Vivienne what's the status of the Dark presence?" she asked her as she walked in with the robot walking along side of her.

"As of right now Lien-Da has vigilance on the castle, but is choosing not to engage with the enemy yet" Vivienne explained to her. Vivienne was CAST model made and designed by her Father back when she only ten years old, to be her bodyguard and nothing more. The CAST had red eyes long blue hair tied in an odd fashion, and her body from the torso down was nothing but white with pink streaks here and there with robot hands, and skates for foot wear.

"Not engaging? Why?" Amelia asked the CAST.

"She doesn't want to risk the well being of the children. She deems them…_innocent _in all of this" Vivienne explained.

"She's right on that, anyway where is she now?"

"Getting ready for the ceremonies as of now" she told her.

"Maybe it's not too late to tell her my plan…" Amelia said taking off with Vivienne in tow.

-/-

"You want us to make last minute changes to our plan! Your insane!" Lien-Da yelled at Amelia when she was giving her a briefing of her plan.

"Maybe, but think of it this way….Viv?" Amelia brought Vivienne to the light to help explain.

"Our odds of releasing the former king will not only in increase, but the percentage of forces for us to deal with while we attack the castle will shift to our odds and there will be less casualties" Vivienne explained as she showed them a series of mathematical schemes and charts.

"I don't like it, it seems a bit too much for me to send in agents to do that at this time" Lien-Da said rubbing her chin in thought. She like when the odds were in her favor, but doing something to change months of perfect planning would possibly ruin their plans of overthrowing king sonic.

"Vivienne and I can do this, it's my plan. And if we get caught we can say we acted on our account and say we work for the _Illuminus_and take the rap. You guys can then do what your planning to do and get some heat off of ya" Amelia said to the Leader of The Dark presence. Lien-Da gave it another thought. IF Amelia did fail then they would shift their attention to her and away from them, making it easier for them to sneak around….

"Alright then, but if you succeed then what?" Lien-Da asked her.

"They'll have to postpone the celebration for a while right? And listen for our demands to have King Shadow released. All we ask is for some vigilance while we sneak in" Amelia said putting in a mic in her ear.

"Very well then. You may go with your mission, but remember-"

"Not a soul, mums the word" Amelia said walking out with Vivienne.

-/-

"There! Phew!" said an exhausted female echidna as she sat on the couch. The living room was a mess and strewn about due to an earlier pillow fight with the royal twins. For the moment she decided to take a small break before cleaning everything up again.

-/-

'_the guardian looks exhausted from my point…_.' said a voice over the mike. 

"That will play well for me then, thanks and note me if anything changes Michael" Amelia said as she and Vivienne were outside, hiding in the shadows, of the castle. Amelia turned to her CAST friend.

"Alright Vivienne this is your spot light, show me what ya got" Amelia said to her. Vivienne nodded and placed a hand on the castle walls. For a moment nothing happen, but the sound of a small click came soon afterward.

"The security system will now recognize our signature making it easier for us to break in now." Vivienne said.

"Alright remember the plan, you distract the Echidna whilst I get the purpose of this mission" Amelia said as she went through the plan once more.

"understood and if she engages in combat?"

"Then fight back, but do your best to keep her talking." Amelia said as she began to crawl up the wall in a Spiderman-like matter.

"Ok then" Vivienne then began to mold into the wall in a ghost like matter to do her part of the mission.

-/-

Amelia was careful to stick to the shadows of the hallway as she snuck towards a certain room. There were close calls but no one was able to see her snooping around. She rounded a corner and bumped into a red echidna maid. Though she did not panic, it was on of Lien-Da's sleeper agents.

Watch it! You're going to get me caught….." she trailed off as she got up and began to walk away from the ebony hedgehog. Amelia rolled her eyes and began to continue onward to her destination. She rounded a corner and there was the room. She tip toed up to it and quietly walked into the room with ease

"Alright then…..let's do this" she whispered as she looked at the royal twins, as they were now fast asleep. She crept up to Sonia's bed and careful not to wake her, picked her up. Instantly Sonia's arms wrapped themselves around her neck, making Amelia feel uneasy, but she brushed that off. She was going over to Manic's bed when she a loud crash outside the room and the door suddenly opened. 

"STOP!" Amelia fled out the window with only accomplishing a part of her mission…

-10 minutes prior to kidnapping-

Vivienne materialized out of the wall and before the sleeping echidna. Vivienne took a gun from her holster and took aim at the female Echidna's head. The girl's eyes snapped open and jumped out of the way as the shot went through and shot a chaos spear at Vivienne. Vivienne knocked it to the side as it were nothing and put her gun away. 

"Who the hell are you?" she asked Vivienne as she held another chaos spear in her hand.

"That's not important Guardian….." she answered in a monotonous voice.

"It is to me!" she threw the spear making it crash into a vase, as Vivienne moved away in time. Vivienne figured this be enough time to for Amelia to do her part and decided to finish this early.

"What is your reason here!" Lara-Su yelled to her. Vivienne gave a smile and looked at the window briefly before answering.

"Just a distraction….." and then she molded into the wall again and escaped. 

"A distract-? NO!" Lara-Su ran towards the twin's room and slammed the room open. She saw a silhouette figure holding Sonia in their arms.

"STOP!" she yelled as she gave chase. The figure took a sprint towards the window and got away with only one of the royal twins.

"No…." she whispered as she saw the silhouette get away.

-/1 hour later/-

"I take you were only partial successful in your mission?" Lien-Da said as she eye Amelia holding the royal child. 

"Yes…Apparently we over looked the facts and the guardian almost caught sight of my face" Amelia said placing the child onto the floor. Sonia clinged onto one of her legs, as she was afraid to be around the scary looking echidna woman in black.

"I say this would be a failed mission seeing that I was only to get one of them….I say go on with your with plans for tomorrow….." Amelia told Lien-Da. Lien-Da smirked at Amelia.

"Amelia…I wouldn't call it a failed mission…this could still work in or favor" Lien-Da went up to her and began to whisper in her ear, telling her of an idea that she thought of suddenly. Amelia's face was at first shock, but then change to that of evil intent.

"smart thinking Lien-Da…." Amelia said to her.

"I try my best. So stay here for the night and we can start for our plan tomorrow" Lien-Da said leading Amelia, Vivienne, and little Sonia to a spare room in the facility…

-/at Castle Acorn/-

"They took Sonia?" cried King Sonic as he heard the news of his daughter's kidnapping while he was out. Lara-Su nodded her head sadly to the king, a felling of guilt that they took Sonia away.

"Who took her?" Sally asked in a more calmer voice.

"I-I'm not sure who….but by the looks of it w-w-wasn't the Dark Presence…." Lara-Su said recalling the android and the mysterious figure.

"I know my aunt isn't a fan of involving children into cases like this" Lara-Su said.

"Who then?" Sonic asked as he took a seat next to his wife.

"It's possible that it's the work of 'The Human Supremacy of Mobius' or a underground terrorist group" Lara-Su said.

"Possibly…..was a note left behind?" Sally asked. Lara-Su nodded.

"There was, but it was partially torn…..here" she handed them a note.

"…You….Actions…at a price…..flooding…..if not….Release….I'm coming for…Shadow…Rose" Sonic read the only eligible parts of the note, everything else was either missing or smudged.

"What does it mean?" the Queen asked.

"sounds like a threat or something" Lara-Su said to them as she mumbled the words in her head.

"Well what do we do now? I have my speech tomorrow, but we can't alert the public about Sonia's disappearance…that will only cause an uproar and riots" Sonic said.

"You can say that the kids are ill and that they are having bed rest…" Sally suggested.

"I guess that will do for now, but I want security doubled and an open eye for my little girl!" Sonic ordered.

"understood sir!" Lara-Su said taking off.

-/-

"I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY!" cried Sonia as she was running around the room in a brown blur. Vivienne tried to calm her down, but with no avail. Amelia was no help as she just watched the princess run all over the room, causing it to be a big mess.

"Please settle down! You will see mommy and daddy soon!" Vivienne said as she tried to catch Sonia. Sonia stopped running, but then ran at Vivienne making the CAST trip onto the floor. 

"Ha ha!" Sonia laughed as she ran without looking to where she was running. Amelia sighed and grabbed Sonia, hoisting her above the ground.

"LET ME GO!" she cried.

"Kick and Scream all ya want Sonia…No ones gonna hear ya" Amelia said. Sonia stopped thrashing around and looked down. Sonia then noticed the yellow bag around Amelia's waist with sly smile she wiggled her way out of her arms and took the yellow bag off her waist.

"GIVE THAT BACK YA LITTLE THEIF!" Amelia yelled as her bag was taken. Sonia sticked her tongue out at her.

"No!" she yelled as she was a good distance away from Amelia and opened the yellow bag. Inside was a Raggedy-styled Doll with a blue dress, bright yellow yarn for hair, and blue button eyes.

"Dolly!" Sonia said as she hugged the doll to her, giving it a an affectionate hug. Amelia stalked up to her and placed her hand out.

"Give my doll back! Now!" she demanded. Sonia sticked her tongue out again and shook her head no.

"No!" 

"Now!" Amelia yelled as he green eyes gave an eerie glow, but Sonia was unfazed by it's actual threat.

"No! You're a big girl now! You shouldn't be playing with dolls anyway!" she stated to Amelia. Amelia's gloved hand retracted back in shock. Those words plagued her mind. A small tear trailed down her muzzle.

"You're right….." Amelia just fled the room as if Sonia was a monster. She slammed the door on her way out, leaving Vivienne and Sonia alone. Sonia looked upset and sad right now, because she felt bad for saying something like that her. Vivienne's mother programming came in and walked up to Sonia. Sonia looked up at the CAST with sad eyes.

"Why did she run out crying? Did I make her cry?" Sonia asked as she was now the verge of tears. Vivienne picked her up and walked over to the bed and sat down with the child.

"Amelia ran out because….you took her doll" Vivienne began to explain to the child.

"What's special about it?" Sonia asked looking at it.

"Her daddy gave it to her and…" Vivienne began with the story

-/flashback/-

_It was Amelia' tenth birth and her father made time during his busy schedule to come and visit her for her special day. I was one of the gifts, a personal helper to Amelia programmed to only serve her. _

"_Here ya go Amelia, Happy Birthday" Amelia's Father said giving her a specially wrapped box with silver wrapping and a blue ribbon. Amelia squealed as she began to rip it open. Inside was a rag doll with a blue dress, yellow yarn ball hair, and blue button eyes._

"_Dolly!" Amelia squeal as she hugged it. Amelia ran up to her father and gave him a hug._

"_Thank you Daddy! I love it!" she said as she gave him a kiss on the check._

"_Your welcome Amelia" her father said smiling to his child…_

-/end of flashback/-

"That was the last time Amelia has seen her father and that doll is her only memory of him…" Vivienne said to Sonia. Sonia looked at the doll in guilt, now she felt even more sad for taking the doll from her..

-/-

Amelia marched down the hall. As she walked Dark presence agents moved out of her way. She spotted the room marked 'Gun Room' and she walked in. It was a shooting range inside with a few people there taking practice. Amelia picked up a random weapon from off the shelf, M-16, and found an vacant spot.

A target was set and was shaped like King Sonic. Amelia didn't hesitate one minute to take aim and pull the trigger…..

-/-

It wasn't until the morning when Sonia saw Amelia again. This however she was wearing a different outfit, a shorter version of her jump suit, that the sleeves were sleeveless and the pants only extended down a little past her thighs. Everything else was the same. Sonia still held the yellow bag that contained the doll in there. Earlier she explained that she was going to apologize to Amelia and return it.

"Preparations are a go" Amelia said to her CAST friend.

"Do we have a part or…?" 

"Lien-Da asked us to accompany her, so please follow me…" Amelia began to walk away but Sonia grabbed onto her hand making her stop.

"Here. I'm sorry I took it…..I didn't know it was important to you….." Sonia said as her gaze fell. Amelia took her yellow bag and took a peak inside to see her doll in there. She looked at Sonia with a soft gaze, Amelia's hand stretched out.

"It's ok…just…..if ya want to use it…..ask me, it won't be a problem" Amelia said accepting the apologize as she ruffle Sonia's hair.

"Now come on or Lien-Da will bite our head off if we don't hurry" Amelia said taking Sonia's hand and began walking along side her. From behind Vivienne gave a happy smile to the two and followed them…

-/-

"Alright I need visual and stasis points now!" Lien-Da said as she was setting up a rocket launcher. Amelia was looking through some binoculars to see the outside area. Vivienne held Sonia as preparations were being set.

'_Team B Here, setting up' _

'_Team D here, poor visibility' _

'_Team A checking in, We're setting up now' _

'_Team C here, we're not going to make it' _

"Understood Team C, Teams A,B, and D Mission is still go. Repeat still go" Lien-Da said making a few adjustments.

"Amelia?"

"The Guardian hasn't spotted us, we're still in the clear" Amelia said pulling back and putting the goggles away. Lien-Da smirked and held the rocket launcher up.

"I'm going to help Team A, Vivienne stay here with Lien-Da. I'll be back" Amelia took off in a black blur.

"All Teams final check" she said and the other teams began to respond.

-/-

"You look nervous" Queen Sally said to her husband.

"I am. I don't feel right without doing this with the kids" he told his wife.

"I do to, but we had no choice after what happened, and besides the public still believes that Sonia and Manic are sick, even the staff bought it" Sally said holding his hand. 

"Ready?" Sally said giving his hand a firm squeeze.

"_Whew_…..Ready" he said as he and Sally began to walk out towards the balcony.

-/-

"Wait a minute" Lara-Su was keeping watch over head, but something caught her eye. She spotted two suspicious looking echidnas and ebony hedgehog on a roof not too far away from the castle. One was holding a rocket launcher and the other was holding binoculars and over looking the crowd. The ebony hedgehog was assisting the one with the launcher

"So it's true-no news is good news" she said to herself as she began to descent towards the trio…

-/-

King Sonic steep out towards the balcony and took a deep breath as the crowd of people and fellow citizens were giving their attention to him.

"Well….Thank you all for coming today" he began.

"Thank you for accepting me as king. For welcoming our great kids, who couldn't make it today as they have came down with illness a few days ago, into the world with us-"

-/-

"Look out!" the ebony hedgehog's voice yelled as Lara-Su came down and attack.

"Oh shoot!" one of them.

"I'd rather you didn't" Lara-Su said kicking the rocket launcher out of one of the sniper's hand.

-/-

"-And heck, for being so accepting of us"

"The past five years have been great for everyone that's in part thanks to the change in management….But it's really thanks to all of you. You've wanted peace, and you've made it happen by working together" King Sonic went on with his speech.

-/-

"You guys are own your own!" an echidna tried to make a break for it.

"Get back here!" Lara-Su took air and knocked him out cold

-/-

"You all Have shown me what it took me…..what **feels** like two life times…..to figure out" he said resting his hands on the balcony. He smiled down to the crowd.

"That you need to cherish the people you work and live with. They're what make Mobius so awesome, and they're what make each off us special….."

-/-

"Michael now!" Amelia said to the other echidna as she tackled Lara-Su down. Michael sprinted towards the rocket launcher. Lara-Su kicked Amelia off of her and set her eyes on the other echidna.

-/-

"Sure we all got our differences. But we're solving them the way we always should have-peacefully" he went on

"I'm not really the speech-giving type, so I'll sum it up quick so we can party!" King Sonic said and earned back some cheers.

-/-

'**SMACK**!' Lara-Su knocked the other guy out and grabbing the rocket launcher.

"No rocket….?" she said in surprise as she saw no rocket in the barrel. Amelia chuckled as she stood up wiping some blood off her chin due to her rough landing.

"We were only a decoy!" Amelia said as she took off in a blur. 

-/-

"We'll maintain our we have today with love, trust, and respect." King Sonic's voice traveled.

"And We'll maintain those with understanding, patience, and honesty." he finished with his speech.

_-/-

"They were only a decoy?" Lara-Su yelled as she ran to the edge of the building in fraught. She tried to catch sight of that hedgehog, but no luck.

_-/-

"VERY PRETTY LAST WORDS!" Lien-Da stated as she pulled the trigger. At that moment Amelia came in time to see her launch the rocket.

"Nice statement." Amelia said walking up to the window.

"Thanks…..I was working on it last night" Lien-Da said to the young ebony Hedgehog. Sonia got down from Vivienne's grasp and went to the window.

"What's going on!" she said as she saw the rocket go towards her parents.

-/-

The rocket caused everyone in the crowd to look up towards the sky to hear something break wind. Lara-Su began to chase down the rocket as fast as she could but couldn't keep up with it.

"I'M TOO LATE!" she cried out frantically.

-/-

"RUN!" King Sonic yelled as he saw the rocket heading towards him and his wife. 

~[_**pause**_]~ The rocket was suddenly stopped in a green orb. In later seconds it exploded in there with causing no harm to anyone. Lara-Su stopped, flabbergasted, at the sight.

-/-

"Who's that Amelia?" Sonia asked the ebony hedgehog as they shared binoculars to see why hasn't the rocket exploded, more Amelia than Sonia. Sonia wanted to see if her parents were alright.

-/-

Before King Sonic and Sally was a white hedgehog floating in midair.

"My name is Silver the hedgehog. I've come back to your present to save my future" he said introducing himself to the king and queen.

-/chapter two/-

"DAMN IT! We were so close!" Amelia yelled as she ripped up some paper and threw some books. Amelia and Vivienne returned back home to the slums, taking Sonia with them. Amelia's mother was bringing in some tea and snacks when she witnessed her daughter's ragging antics. Sonia was playing with Luigi and Marie in one part of the living room.

"No swearing when children are present, that's set in stone Amelia" her mother said setting the tray down.

"We were close to over throwing him and getting Father back!" Amelia stated to her mother.

"I understand that but keep your voice in check honey. Have something to drink, it's been a rough day today" her mother said giving her a cup. Amelia groan and began to drink it, in the process feeling a little better, since she had something in her stomach. Amelia's mother walked over the kids.

"You must be Sonia! Sonic's daughter right?" she asked her in a sweet voice.

"Yes. Are you Amelia's mommy?" Sonia asked her. 

"Yes, my name is Amanda Rose the hedgehog, but you can call me Amy or Aunty if ya like" Amy said smiling to the Sally look a like.

"Okay Then!" Sonia said smiling. 

"How bout we all eat? That way you guys have energy to keep playing!" Amy said to the trio. The kids giggled as they made their way to the tray. Each taking a cup and a few snacks.

"Well honey what's the plan? The first one failed so what now?" Amy asked her daughter. Amelia looked at her mother in shock.

"Why the sudden interest mom?" Amelia questioned her.

"I believe you're right honey, I've wasted five years in a rut raising you guys without your father. I think now would be as good as any to help in any way to help my husband out" Amy said recalling when she had to go into hiding with Amelia, and then later finding out she was pregnant with twins.

"Well….." Amelia looked at Sonia and saw that she preoccupied with her younger siblings and Vivienne was keeping watch on them.

"….There's this plan to break in when they least spec it. I, Vivienne, and Lien-Da will be making our ways into the underground maximum high security where they're keeping father. The others will be taking over the castle and overthrowing King Sonic and Queen Sally" Amelia explained.

"Just to over throw them right? We're not going to kill 'em or anything are we?" her mother asked in worried tone.

"That's….not up to me…" Amelia said sadly. Sure she wanted to over throw King Sonic, but she didn't want to kill him, Lien-Da wanted that.

"I see then…" her mother trailed off. Amelia decided to change the subject.

"Uh mom? How's the Lou units and Nicole doing?" Amelia asked her mother.

"Very well Actually. Since Vivienne helped me fix three of them up, those units were able to help me fix the other ones in no time. Plus I restored Nicole's' memory and got her up to speed to the last 30 years. As we speak she's fixing everything for you father's return." Amy explained to her child.

"That's good to hear, now here's the plan we're going to do tonight so listen…." Amelia began to whisper the plan in her mother's ear.

"That's the plan huh?" Amy said as she finished hearing her daughter's plan.

"Yes as of right now The Dark Presence are taking over the castle and dealing with any small problems out there. Vivienne should be getting a call from Lien-Da anytime now to tell us-" a small beeping noise caused the room to go quiet.

[**BEEP**!][**BEEP**!] the sound went off in Vivienne's communication device built into her body. Vivienne answered.

"Looks like it's show time" Amelia said with a smile to her mother.

-/-

Amelia, Sonia, and Vivienne walked through the now taken over castle Acorn. King Sonic was driven out and Queen Sally, Manic, and Silver were heading towards the panic room. The Prowers were being held in their room and kept under watch.

"good thing mom kept that warp ring" Amelia said as she looked at the small ring. 

"I wonder where's my mommy and daddy now?" Sonia said out loud. To ease her nerves Amelia asked her CAST friend to tell her.

"According to my scanners, it seems that you father has left, and your mother and two others are heading to what Mobians may call the-" but she was cut off.

"Hidey room" Amelia said cutting Vivienne off. 

"I know where's that is!" Sonia said happily.

"Good to hear. Now you can see your family in a bit, but first we have to meet up Lien-Da now" Amelia said to Sonia.

"You mean cranky old lady with pink hair?" Sonia said. Amelia had to hold back a laugh to that.

"Yes her." Amelia said with a smirk as they made their way into the throne room. Lien-Da was sitting on the throne a casual matter, where a statue of King Max stood tall behind her. Lien-Da spotted Amelia with Vivienne and Sonia in tow.

"Good you've finally arrived Amelia…" Lien-Da said.

"Sorry for being late. Had to make some last minute _preparations_….." Amelia said showing Lien-Da her set of arms.

"That's fine with me, now….Report!" Lien-Da said to some Echidnas in the room with them.

"All teams have checked in ma'am….."

"…..Miles and Mina Prower have been secured in their rooms…"

"All Castle staff have been confined to their rooms….."

"Plus the security system is now at your command. The team monitoring it says they saw most of the royal family heading to the unknown section of the castle" the agent said as he finished his repot.

"The panic room, I'm sure. They're locking themselves away for use, which is fine by me" Lien-Da said getting up from the throne. 

"The King and Guardian are still at large ma'am" he added. 

"It doesn't matter at this point. Bring the chaos syphon and follow me" she said. Amelia and the others began to follow Lien-Da out of the throne room.

"Aren't you worried Li?" Amelia asked as she walked up towards the female echidna.

"Psssh! By the time they stage a counter-offensive, our mission will be complete. A fitting end to this pitiful regime" Lien-Da explained to Amelia. As they made their way towards the elevator.

"Lien-Da there's something I need to tell you it's about-" but Amelia's word fell on deaf ears as Lien-Da continued her little 'rant'.

"I don't care what _stability_ she brought, I never liked the queen. Things got **done** under King Shadow's. He appreciated what we did." Lien-Da said as they all filed into the elevator. Sonia glared and sticked her tongue out at Lien-Da for talking trash about her mommy.

"Listen Lien-Da there's something important I have to tell you!" Amelia said to her.

"Can't it wait!" Lien-Da shouted to Amelia as the elevator finally reached the bottom level. Lien-Da was the first to come out.

"The rest of the world might think things are better now, but they don't see the chaos on the horizon. We need strong, decisive leadership. Spare the rod and you spoil the world. It's taken five years of R&D….." Lien-Da placed her palm onto a scanner and a small beep was heard.

"…..But it'll be worth it. A world saved, and finally my family returned to **me**" she said smiling as the door opened. They all flooded into the chamber,

"Who was it that shaped the chaos fires that hold you? Knuckles? Miles? That horrible Kintobor woman?" Lien-Da said as she spoke to the pod that stood tall in the center of the room.

'_**CLICK**_' the sound of a hand gun magazine broke the silence and Lien-Da turned her head toward Amelia. A frown cascaded onto her lips.

"You of all people?" Lien-Da started, but Amelia cut her off.

"This was the only way to get you to listen Li….There's something I've been keeping from you for the last fives year…and I think it's time I tell you" Amelia said as she signaled Vivienne. Vivienne nodded and flipped the warp ring into the air like a coin. It got bigger as it descended down. Another CAST with pink hair, pale skin, creepy blue eyes, wearing a blue dress and matching bonnet came out assisting a pink hedgehog wearing black and red gown with two children. The ring then returned back to it's normal size, but it shattered in Vivienne's palm.

"what is the meaning of this!" Lien-Da asked Amelia.

"Li…..there was DAMN good reason why I joined -The Dark Presence! And it wasn't to over throw the King…..No. I only said that so I can get my real plans in order!" Amelia stated to her.

"What plans?"

"Plans to reunited my family and bring the rise of King Shadow's kingdom from it's ashes!" Amelia said. Vivienne took control of the chaos syphon and began to hook it up in a fast matter. No one dared to stop the CAST.

"So the king had a sleeper agent all this time?" Lien-Da asked her. Amelia shook her head no.

"Sleeper Agent? Don't make me laugh!" Amelia said with a small chuckle.

"Amelia….vital signs are stable, Chaos energy is being inversed." Vivienne said to Amelia.

"Then who are you then?" Lien-Da asked as the other CAST and pink hedgehog walked past them towards the pod. Sonia sticked close to Amelia.

"I am Amelia 'Maria' Rosetta Rose the Hedgehog, King Shadow's heir!" Amelia stated. The pod behind Lien-Da opened and a bright red light shined and emitted the whole room.

"HEIR!" Lien-Da said in disbelief.

"THE KING NEVER HAD ANY CHILD!" Lien-Da cried.

"Not with the queen he didn't…..that was only a marriage of convenience…nothing more….My father had a true love to the side was planning to bring us to light, until he was over thrown!" Amelia explained.

"Amelia?" a strong voice filled the room. Amelia walked forth with Sonia, passing Lien-Da and taking a place with her mother. Lien-Da frowned and followed her and stood next to her. Amelia knelt on one knee and bowed her head.

"Father….." Amelia said to him in respect.

"My apologizes for taking so long your majesty" Lien-Da said kneeling in respect. But king Shadow ignored her.

"Amanda?" he said walking down from the pod. Amy was on the verge of tears. Lou took the twins from Amy as she walked up to her husband, for whom she hasn't seen in five years. King Shadow grabbed his wife's hand to see if it were all real.

"Shadow….Oh Gaia I missed you!" She said and broke down crying in his arms. Shadow held her in his arms as she cried.

"How long was I in there?" he asked Lien-Da.

"Five years sir!" Lien-Da answered to him. Shock was placed onto his face.

"Five years!" King Shadow stated.

"Yes five years…there's someone you should meet" Amy said getting a hold of herself. Luigi and Marie ran to their mother.

"Luigi…Marie….say hi to your daddy" Amy said to the twins.

"How-?"

"I found out after you over thrown and went into hiding…couldn't risk anybody finding out." Amy explained to him. Shadow took the twins from his wife and held them for the first time.

"Sir?" Lien-Da's voice cut in.

"Stop you'll ruin the moment and get him mad" Amelia said smirking to Lien-Da.

"wha-?"

"I'll explain it all later but now we must leave this castle." Amelia explained to Lien-Da

"What for? We took total control of it! This world is ours!" Lien-Da stated to her.

"No…..not really…..Vivienne?"

"As we speak King Sonic and other are besieging the castle, in matter of minutes they'll be able to regain control of it again….we do not want to be here when that happens" Vivienne explained. 

'**BOOM**!' some debris from the ceiling came to show how their time was diminishing. Amelia looked up and her eyes squinted. 

"Viv? How much time we got?" she asked.

"Proximally four minutes and counting" Vivienne said to her. Amelia picked Sonia up in her arms.

"You guys go ahead! I'll hold them off" Amelia said as she began to walk out.

"That won't be necessary Amelia. I got something that will allow us to get away" her father's voice broke through. Amelia stopped and looked.

"Wha?"

"Just follow" he said.

-/upstairs/-

"Man! That was a lot harder than I thought it would be!" Melody said as they regrouped with the King and other. Miles nodded in agreement with his older sister.

"Never said this be easy" Lara-Su said with a straight face. Lara-Su was still upset to the fact that they still haven't found Sonia or got any real answers from the agents they encountered along the way. This was getting on the last of her nerves. They rounded the corner to come face to face with King Sonic and the other freedom fighters.

"Any word about Sonia?" King Sonic asked in hopes of hearing where his daughter is being kept.

"Nothing. I made them talk but they have no idea to where she is….." Lara-Su said glancing down sadly.

"Argyll send word to me they're all underground from where we stand now. They're trapped basically with no way out" King Sonic explained as he lead the way. No one said a word as they followed.

-/-

"They're coming closer Shadow…should I interject them and keep them occupied?" Lou asked him.

"That won't be necessary Lou, we're here" he said as the group came up to a heavy steel door. King Shadow placed his hand on a palm scanner.

"Vocal Override: _Maria's__Wish_" he said to the machine.

"Sir? What are you doing?" Lien-Da asked him.

"Lien-Da as I appreciate you and my child setting me free from my prison…Regaining control is not enough. The world must be punished for it's inaction-for not only my disgrace, but for my family as well" he told her without looking at her.

"N-no! Not with that!" she cried pleading with him. Shadow walked up to what appeared to be a green egg grape suspended above the ground. 

"Stay here Rose" he to Amy as he walked up the stairs. Amelia looked at her father and the door. Sonia needed to be returned back to her family now, or else it be too late. Plus with King Sonic and his group coming down here…Amelia shook her head. Without a word she ran out of there, her mother yelling for her to come back.

"AMELIA NO!" she cried.

"Shadow do something!"

"It's her choice…Amelia's doing us a noble favor…we must not let it go in vain" he said to his wife.

-/-

"Time to get you back to your mommy and daddy now kiddo" Amelia stated as ran through the hallways. It took her only seconds to get above the ground level as she stopped and placed Sonia down. She kneeled down to her level and looked at her in the eye.

"Sonia…..I need you to do me a huge favor okay?" Amelia started as she placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Okay…." Sonia responded.

"When I say run…I want you run as far away as possible okay? And don't look back okay? Cover your ears if ya have too…" Amelia said and pulled out her yellow bag from the side. From inside she pulled out the doll she kept in there.

"Sonia…I want you to have this." Amelia said giving her the doll. Sonia shook her head.

"N-no! it's your's! Your daddy gave it to you!" she cried.

"I know but….I have my daddy back now. So it's okay. I WANT you to have it. That way I know you'll take care of her for me, kay?" Amelia said placing the doll into her hands. Sonia nodded and tightened her grip on the doll.

"Okay….."

"Alright…Remember run with mommy to the hidey room okay?" Amelia said to her.

"yes….." she said squeezing the doll more. From around the corner voices were heard.

"_**RUN**_!" Amelia cried. Sonia wasted no time in doing so. She covered her ears and ran away from there. Amelia ran the opposite direction to come face to face with King Sonic and the others. King Sonic was caught off guard by the sudden yelling of '_Run_!' but recovered in time to catch the kick that was aimed for his head.

"what the-!" Amelia tore her leg away from his and landed a few feet back. She put herself in a standing stance. Six against one. Not very good odds for Amelia.

"Who the hell are you!" Lara-Su demanded as she took a step forth. Amelia smirked and sighed.

"Don't you recognize me guardian? We met a few times…especially when I visited with my blue haired friend" Amelia said with a straight face. Lara-Su took into account of her words. Her eyes widen in anger and immediately she took charge.

"**YOU**!" she screamed as she went for a punch. Amelia stood there, not moving one bit to avoid getting hit. Immediately Lara-Su's fist made contact…..

-/-

'**SMACK**!' the sound echoed in the hallways and Sonia stopped running. She turned her head towards the sound of it. Amelia told her to keep running and not to return…..

"What should I do?" she said running in place in a panic matter. Sonia wanted to see her family again, but Amelia's welfare worried her now. Sonia took a deep breath and her face hardened. She turned her heel and ran back to Amelia…

-/-

"WHERE IS SHE! DAMN IT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Lara-Su said with each punch that went towards Amelia. Amelia just stood her ground the best she could as she took the hits from the echidna. She was doing this to buy her father time…..hopefully it will pay off.

"I-I-I let her go…I-I-I-have no use for her now….as we speak s-she running back to her mother …." Amelia managed to say, but ended up with a fist in her face again. Amelia's backside collided with the wall and her knees gave in. Amelia fell into a slouched position as Lara-Su's form over towered her now. Lara-Su knelt down and grabbed Amelia's collar and hoisted her up with one arm. Amelia made no objections to it as she was weak from the abuse. Lara-Su got ready to take a final swing at her when she was suddenly pushed away. Lara-Su stumbled back a bit. She looked to see what did that and her eyes widened.

"STOP IT!" Sonia's voice cried as she shielded Amelia's tired from. The guardian, King Sonic, and everyone else was shocked to see the princess protecting her kidnapper.

"Sonia?" Sonic said as she approached his child. Sonia looked at her father, but still remained her ground with out stretched arms as she protected Amelia.

"Sonia what are you doing….?" Lara-Su asked in shock.

"Please…please don't hurt Amelia anymore…" Sonia pleaded with teary eyes.

"But Sonia she-"

"I know…but she did for a good reason….Lara-Su…..Daddy…..Amelia isn't bad. All she wanted was to have her daddy back with her family. So they can be a real family….." Sonia explained.

"That's why she did it." Sonia finished.

"…..I'm sorry…..for the anguish I caused….." Amelia said standing up in pain. Her entire body was sore and moving it slightly was painful.

"I only did it…..King Sonic…so you would…._nngh_! Understand the pain my m-m-mother went through….without my father….for the last 5 years" Amelia explained. She used the wall to support herself and looked at the King of Mobius with her beaten face. King Sonic was speechless.

"Painful? Isn't it?" she said at his face.

"Wha-?" but he was suddenly cut off as the castle began to shook and shake feverishly. Amelia smiled and pulled out some pellets that were the size of marbles.

"Well it nice meeting you all…." Amelia tuned to Sonia.

"Sayonara…..Sonia Acorn….." as she threw the pellets to the floor. When they made contact they exploded to show that they were smoke pellets. Everyone began to cough and close their eyes under the smoke. Amelia, regardless of the pain, made a run for it back to the underground catacombs to reunite with her family.

-/-

"God damn it all!" Amelia yelled as she ran. Her joints and muscles hurt like hell man. Regardless of her pain, she kept running. She just had to. She can rest later.

'**SMASH**!' _CRASH_!' something crashed through the floor in front of her. It looked like some kind of aquatic reptile with multiple legs and arms.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" she cried.

-/-

"Sir you can't do this!" Lien-Da pleaded as she dared to climb the stairs and speak with Shadow face to face. King Shadow looked at the leader of the dark presence and then looked at the arm band on her upper right arm. 

"That arm band protects you from the changing of this time line correct?" he asked her.

"Yes but I don't-"

'_**SNAP**_!' Vivienne suddenly appeared behind her and broke the arm band right off of her. Lien-Da's face held shock as began to disappear to fit into the current time line.

"Your services are no longer needed" Vivienne said as the arm band shatter under her grip.

"RUTAAAN-!" where her final words as she disappeared. The other two echidnas that where there were suddenly knocked out by Lou with a single hit on the head. Shadow smirked and soon he turned his attention to Tikal. He released her from her prison.

"Tikhaos…." he said greeting her.

"Please don't call m-me that…so hungry…." she said as she weakly sat up. Shadow brought up some Chaos energy in the palm of his hand.

"It's alright Tikhaos…..I have all the Chaos energy you need…" he smirked.

"Just a little…..please" she asked.

"Why of course" he said pouring the energy onto her. At first Tikal was enjoying absorbing the Chaos energy, but soon it began to be too much.

"NO! STOP! TOO…..MUUUUCH!" she cried as she began to grow and morph. King Shadow leaped back and landed besides Amy, Vivienne, Lou, and the others as perfect Tikhaos was being reborn once more.

"Sir, energy readings are going off scale….we must leave the area" Lou said to him.

"Very well then" he answered to the pink haired CAST. Lou then pulled out a green Chaos emerald from her pouch and handed it to King Shadow.

"Where-?" Shadow asked as he saw his emerald in his grasp once more.

"I kept it safe you" Amy said sweetly to him. King Shadow gave a small faint smile to her.

"Sir what of Amelia? She's still in the castle" Vivienne told him in worry.

'_**CRASH**_!' Perfect Tikhaos broke through the ceiling of underground catacombs of the castle.

"You may go and fetch her Vivienne, find her, and bring her back regardless of who stands in your way. Eliminate them **if** you must" King Shadow ordered the CAST. Vivienne nodded and took off into the crumbling castle to search for her friend.

"Let us go now, sir. We have a surprise awaiting you" Lou said to him. Shadow rose an eyebrow to her.

"Surprise?"

"You'll see" his wife said smiling as she held his hand. King Shadow just shrugged it off and squeezed the emerald in his grasp.

"CHAOS! CONTROOOOOL!" he cried and the entire group disappeared in a green light.

-/-

Amelia was dodging debris left and right as she tried to find another way out of the castle now. There were close calls to were she was almost crushed underneath.

"THIS IS INSANE! I'M GOING TO DIE IN ALL OF THIS!" she cried out loud. She rounded a corner and there a head was a window. An escape to this fall fortress. Amelia inhaled deeply and took a strong sprint towards it. A bit a head, just above Amelia's head, was a glass chandelier that was rocking back and forth. Like a rocking chair. With each swing the wire holding it got thinner and thinner.

'_SNAP_!' just as Amelia got under it fell onto her legs, crushing her with it's weight.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed in pain as the glass cut into her legs deeply. Amelia tried to crawl out of it, but it was too heavy for her in her weak state. Amelia just laid there helplessly as everything around began to fall.

'_This is it huh? I finally free dad and got the family back together…..and now I die…..what a way to go' _she thought sadly. Amelia blinked her eyes slowly, with each blink they were harder to lift. Her vision got blurry. Colors began to mesh and mingle like water colors left unattended. As she blink her last one, she thought of her mother thinking of how unfair she treated her for the past few weeks, her siblings; Luigi and Marie, on how she didn't spend much time with them like an older sister should, Vivienne, her only best friend how she wished she told her that she was her only friend, and then Sonia…Heavens Sonia. King Sonic's daughter. At first Amelia thought of her as only a spoiled little princess, but when she got to know her more….she rethought of that little girl. Sonia was her precious someone…..she couldn't place it, but Sonia was precious to her and that was she could think of.

-/-

"AMELIA! WHERE ARE YOU!" The CAST called out to her friend. There was no response however. Vivienne frantically ran faster through the upper grounds, there was no one here anymore. They all probably got out as soon as they felt the castle shaking. 

Vivienne rounded a corner and there under a shattered broken glass chandelier was Amelia. Vivienne wasted no time to get over Amelia. She was alive, but exhausted and looked beaten to a pulp. She was probably in a fight, Vivienne thought as she took the chandelier off of her legs. Amelia's legs were gruesome. There chunks of glass that were very deep and one that went all the way through her calf. Her legs were twisted in an awkward position that only a rag doll could accomplish. Thinking fast Vivienne found a ripped tapestry, very fast but carefully she began to pull out the glass from her legs. She used the tapestry to bandage the legs and apply pressure as not to lose anymore blood than it should.

"That big one is going to hurt her like hell….." Vivienne told herself as she looked at the large piece. Her hand gripped the end of the piece and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and yanked it out.

-/-

'!' Amelia's eyes shot open she felt her flesh being ripped apart.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she moved her legs frantically. A hand pushed her torso down and the other hand held her bleeding leg.

"AMELIA STOP! YOU ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!" Vivienne said to her in a worried tone. Amelia stopped moving, but the pain was truly immense for her to bear. Vivienne ripped a big piece of cloth form the tapestry and wrapped tightly around Amelia's last wound. A little blood soaked through, but other than that it held.

"There…." Vivienne said as she pulled away.

"Can you move your legs?" The CAST asked Amelia.

"N-no…It hurts too much…" Amelia managed to say. Vivienne quickly scooped Amelia up into her arms.

"I'll carry you out. King Shadow and everyone one else were able to get out. They are probably at the site of Mobotropolis, where the old Acorn Kingdom resided." Vivienne said as she ran. The building was falling apart, but not as much as before hand. Still to be safe Vivienne ran towards the window with Amelia in her arms, escaping into the night….

-/Old Mobotropolis/-

King Shadow chaos controlled himself and his family to the outskirts of the Nanite city of Mobotropolis. He looked at his wife.

"Amanda what is this?" he asked the pink hedgehog. Amy smiled and turned to Lou.

"Lou contact Nicole to let us in please" Amy asked the CAST nicely.

"Very well then….Nicole? We are standing just outside of the Kingdom. We would like entry please" Lou said. The wall surrounding the old city opened up to allow passage for them. Amy took the lead first and lead King Shadow in by hand. Luigi and Marie followed in, giggling with Lou keeping an eye on them. The opening closed right behind them as a brown lynx, wearing a side strap shirt, blue jeans, and had her hair held in a low braid appeared before them.

"Welcome King Shadow to your Kingdom…" Nicole bowed to him.

"Kingdom?" he asked his wife.

"Allow me to explain…a few years ago I found Nicole's old programming when I was sneaking around the Acorn Castle, before it was moved to Angel island along side with Lou here. So I took them and brought them back. Nicole was the first one I woke up and she told me of what happened to her, how she was shut down permanently due to '_things_' she did not commit on her own free will. She told me her friendship with Sally was over with. She then told me of old Mobotropolis, how it was still standing even after all these years. I figured if you ever came back or something, Nicole would have this place up and running the way you would want it to be, with the assistance of the Lou units" Amy told him. Nicole stood up straight and looked at the black hedgehog.

"I modified it to the way Amy told me you prefer things…..is this alright or would want me to redesign it to your liking?" Nicole asked him. King Shadow took a few steps away from his family and looked around. Everything was in it's natural beauty, there were houses, parks, buildings, and a market place here. A head was rather big castle with the black arms insignia on a flag on the tallest tower. Needless to say this castle was bigger than the old one at Angel Island. King Shadow smiled and looked at his wife and the AI.

"It's just fine but….there's a few things that needs to be done" he said walking back.

"Name it" Nicole said.

"I want a statue of Maria Robotnik in every park, the black arms insignia banner on each street, and finally I want you to send word to every branch head of The Dark Presence about this. I want this place to be open any refuge or anyone wanting to start a new life here." King Shadow ordered.

"Very Well then…" Nicole left to do what she was ordered to do, leaving King Shadow with his family. 

"What now?" Amy asked her husband.

"We wait for Amelia and Vivienne to arrive" he told her. A beep was heard from Lou.

"I just got word from Vivienne that she's has Amelia in her custody, that she is injured but nothing life threatening. Also that she making her way here now. Vivienne estimates that she will arrive here in the next five hours or so, and to go a head to survey the area" Lou told the King.

"Very well then. Tell Vivienne that we will be waiting for her and Amelia in the Castle when they arrive." he said.

"Yes sir" Lou said sending the message to the other CAST.

-/-

Sonia watched as Tikhaos was finally subdued and returned back to her normal estate thanks to Lara-Su.

The doll that Amelia gave her was still in her grasp. Amelia was still in the castle when she last saw her and prayed that she was able to get in time. 

The little Sally look alike turned to look at her family and friends. There were congratulating on each other's performance in the battle with Tikhaos. Sonia gave one last look at the crumbling estate before walking back with her family…..

-/-

"Vivienne?" Amelia said as she was being carried by the CAST. They made it outside of the city and from a far you could see the results of Perfect Tikhaos rampage after she was taken down.

"Shhh…rest now" Vivienne told her. They were making their way off the island. They were 5 minutes away from the edge of it.

"There's something I have to say…." Amelia said.

"What is it?"

"Thank you…..for everything….for being my friend" Amelia said to her. Vivienne turned her head to look at the ebony hedgehog.

"huh?"

"I know for the last year I've been a total jerk when I joined up with Lien-Da and all, but all I thought about was helping my dad get out and forgot about the important things in life. Like family and friends. Especially you Vivienne. You stuck by me though all the tough times, and I never said thank you. So I just wanted to let you know that Vivienne…..You're my best friend" Amelia said smiling and going back to sleep. Vivienne smiled.

'_Is this what happiness and love feels like_?' she thought happily. As she looked at Amelia's sleeping face.

'_Yes….it is_…..' Vivienne finally reached the edge of the floating island and looked down. It was a pretty long way down from up here, but thankfully there was high tree tops for her to use. Vivienne looked at Amelia before facing to jump down.

"I should be thank you Amelia….." she started as she leaped off the edge. The wind caused her blue head to com out of it's odd hairstyle and allowed it to flow like a river. Vivienne landed on a large oak tree and began to slide down on the trunk of it, decreasing her descent from the sky.

'**THUD**!' Impact was loud that caused a couple of night creatures to scurry away, but nothing too serious. Vivienne then began her trek towards Mobotropolis, which was a good 3½ hours away from where she landed.

"…" Vivienne looked at Amelia once more before walking.

"Thank you Amelia…..for my heart" she said as she disappeared into the shadows of the night with her friend.

-/-

There! Story is down! Though this was told mostly in Amelia's point of view. There will be a sequel to this story don't worry if you really want to know what happens next! So till then! R&R.

In Service of The King part2


End file.
